


Everything is Blue

by LexxxiHighThot



Series: Cosmic Liaisons [1]
Category: Marvel, New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Choking, Future Fic, Light Bondage, Loki bottoms, M/M, Massage, Mistaken Identity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sorcerer Supreme!Billy, slightly dub-con, this may turn into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxxiHighThot/pseuds/LexxxiHighThot
Summary: This is a crackship that is too good not to have more works so I guess I'm gonna have to create the content I want to see. This is for you Marly. I hope you like it.





	Everything is Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianaofthotmyscira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianaofthotmyscira/gifts).



> So this is my first time posting smut online. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave me comments

Billy came home to the Sanctum Sanctorum after a long day of battling interdimensional threats and demented magic users. He sighed with relief as the door closed behind him and he was greeted by quiet. The sorcerer supreme climbed the winding oak staircase as the weight of the day began to seat itself on his shoulders. As he reached the top of the stairs he cast he gaze on the door to the children’s room. The avenger crept toward the door and opened it only a hair to peer in on his sleeping angels. Seeing that they were fast asleep underneath a starry ceiling, a spell which Teddy had teased him endlessly for “stealing from Harry Potter”, he closed their door once more and trekked toward his own bedroom. Once he’d crossed the threshold he shuffled to the edge of the oversized mattress before flopping face first onto the silken sheets that adorned the cloud-like mattress.

          “Long day my love,” a familiar voice cooed in question, “allow me to lighten your load.” Two hands began to undress him deftly as Billy lifted and twisted when necessary, but never fully coming off the bed or turning around. He knew this game; it was a game he and Teddy loved to play. The sorcerer lay on the bed naked as the day he was born as warm oil was poured between his shoulder blades. The thick liquid rolled down his spine and pooled at the small of his back before those same hands that had undressed him began to massage the oil into his skin. “Does that feel good,” the man breathed against the future messiah’s ear.

          “You always make me feel good, O god of mischief and story,” the mutant hummed with a smirk. He had to admit Teddy had gotten better at the accent. His hands moved expertly as they molded the muscle and flesh to release the knots and elicit delicious moans from the sorcerer. Billy bit down on his lip as those talented hands moved to the mounds just below his waist. As the other man worked the plump flesh like so much dough, the avenger felt himself begin to stiffen, pinned between himself and the silken sheets. A low growl rumbled in Billy’s chest; a frustrating amount of arousal mounting as he suffered beneath Teddy’s agonizingly thorough ministrations. “Loki would you kindly work on my chest,” the mutant rasped, voice thick with lust.

          “All in good time my dear,” Billy had to bite back a whine at the answer, “I have yet to move to your legs. You wouldn’t have me neglect any part of you would you,” the wicked smirk could be heard in his tone. True to his words though, the other slid down and began to work on those shapely legs. He started with the thighs. As they were worked over Billy felt the movement in his cheeks, which in turn caused him to shift on the sheets and drove him further into the haze of lust. While the false god worked the inside of the chaos witch’s thigh he managed to reach under and adjust the man’s member in one fluid motion so that it peeked out from underneath him.

          A stuttered sigh escaped Billy’s lips as those nimble, somewhat cold hands worked him over. “That’s it pet. Just relax and let me take care of you.” The other man’s voice washed over the sorcerer in concert with his hands. When the shapeshifter finally did allow Billy to turn over the sorcerer was at full mast. The other man paid no mind though as he straddled the mutant and began to massage his pectorals. Billy couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips as the black silken pajama bottoms of the other created a frustratingly small amount of friction with his throbbing manhood. The reality warper worked hard to keep his breath even, ‘ _If Teddy thinks he’s topping after this he’s got another think coming_ ,’ he thought. He hummed and moaned his ascent as the other worked his tired aching muscles.

          The raven haired form slid down continuing his massage that, at this point, felt more like an act of worship, until suddenly his tongue ran along the inside of the sorcerer’s thigh. A stunned gasp fell from Billy’s lips. One hand grasped his tumescent member and before Billy could make a move the other pressed to the future messiah’s chest and held him firmly in place. Two emerald eyes shone with mischief as the man ran his tongue along the shaft from root to tip and back again. “Such a beautiful instrument,” the man mumbled against the length as he mouthed his way back to the top. This time he took him into his mouth in a slow, but fluid motion. His tongue was pressed flat against the swollen meat as his head bobbed and swiveled expertly.

          Billy drew a hissing breath through his teeth as he knotted his fingers in the lustrous, raven tresses of the being between his legs. “Fuck,” he moaned, “you spoil me O mischievous one,” the words were quiet, reverent, but there was plea in them, an unspoken urging the other forward. The plea did not go unnoticed for his partner knew him well. He rose off the throbbing organ with a lurid “pop,” making eye contact as he licked his lips with that oh so talented tongue of his. He tugged a lazy rhythm bending down, that familiar smirk appearing once more before disappearing as he set about lashing the Sorcerer Supreme’s bud. Billy’s head dropped backed as a choked response fell from his lips. Teddy had eaten him out many a time but never with quite so much vigor and, well skill. He circled the ring of muscle with slightly frigid tongue and it was an altogether new sensation for the Avenger. The chill was at once shocking and invigorating; electricity traveled up his spine and then back down again to pool in his gut. Then the shapeshifter worked that slick muscular organ into the other man. “Holy shit baby,” he exclaimed as he torqued his hold on the other’s hair.

          The bite of pain spurred the man on and he began to devour Billy from the inside out until he couldn’t take it anymore. The Avenger gave a jerk that pulled his husband’s head back so that his false emerald eyes met Billy’s blue. “Come here,” he instructed as he released grip on the raven mane. Loki’s form crept up until their faces were mere inches apart. Billy leaned to claim the other’s mouth, but the other moved just out of reach with a wry smile. His tongue darted out to taste Billy’s lips; he tasted of warm honey, spring rain, and something wild. It called to the man and he couldn’t help himself he closed the gap and sealed their mouths together. They drank each other as if there were some thirst, an unquenchable dryness at the very center of their being. Billy explored the other’s mouth as if it were the first time. Surprisingly it felt like the first time. The kiss was different from any they’d shared in the past. Teddy had changed his form before even his scent would change, but the way he kissed, the taste it left in Billy’s mouth had always been the same. This kiss though, there was a searching in it, a desperation. And the taste, oh gods the taste, he tasted like mint and pine with an edge that Billy couldn’t name and of which he couldn’t get enough.

          The sorcerer’s’ hands slid to support the shifter’s weight as he sat up and the other wrapped his legs around him. Billy trailed kisses along the raven haired man’s jaw before looking up at him with half lidded eyes, “Show me your face,” he breathed, his cock flirting with the tight ring of muscles in the valley of two pert, milky mounds. Hesitation shaded the other’s features, “I want to look into your true eyes as I enter you,”

           The shapeshifter bit his lip in trepidation, he sat looking down into the two pools of blue that looked backed up at him. The slender man kissed Billy sweetly once more, “Okay,” he sighed. He closed his eyes, relaxed his shoulders and slowly the transition began. His skin began shimmer as the glamour fell away, but instead of revealing blue eyes, blonde hair, and green skin the hair was still ink black, the skin was blue with raised whit markings and the eyes that stared down at him were a deep crimson. This was him, Loki Laufeyson, god of stories, adopted brother of Thor the god of thunder, and now mistress to the Sorcerer Supreme, or he would be soon. For instead of recoiling in horror or anger as the trickster had expected; no, instead Billy leaned up to claim Loki’s mouth with his own as he slid inside.

          Billy rocked his hips up into the trickster as the other bounced in sync coming down to meet every upward thrust, choked moans and pleading whimpers being swallowed by the sorcerer. His lips trailed from Loki’s mouth to his jaw, then to his neck before he bit into the cool blue flesh at the confluence of his neck and shoulder. “Billy,” Loki wasn’t calling out the man’s name, it was more than that; it was a pleading, a prayer to a personal deity, and it drove the mutant wild. He threw their bodies forward, putting Loki on his back while never exiting that gloriously tight channel. With a flick of his wrist the curtains leapt from the windows and tied the man to the bed. The sorcerer pumped himself into Loki pulling such sounds, such pretty little sounds out of the adopted Asgardian. Loki’s writs were tied, but his legs were locked around Billy’s waist as if to try and pull the man deeper into himself. That’s all he wanted in this moment, to be filled with up with the other man; as if by allowing Billy to climb inside his body and fill all the emptiness he felt.

          Billy for his part seemed happy to oblige as he chased his orgasm inside the other man. The whole of reality fell away; all that existed was this moment in time. There no fathers were not proud, no brothers were ashamed, and there were no destinies to live up to. It was just the two of them and this moment. A moment they could both feel reaching its climax as heat pooled in their stomachs. Bill gripped Loki’s throat with one hand, the fingers of his other bit into the flesh of Loki’s hip with a bruising pressure as he thrusted at a furious pace. “I-I-I’m,” Loki gasped, “I’m going to,” his words were stolen by the orgasm that crashed through his body. It was like an electric current was pulsing through him, starting at his prostate, running up to his scalp, then down to his toes, and back up to the tip of his cock. Every thrust sent a new wave of that electric pleasure through him, but he whined with need. He wanted to press himself against the other sorcerer and feel the pleasure take him.

          Billy must have shared that desire, because no sooner did Loki think it than the Avenger dismissed the ties from his wrists. Once the ties fell from his wrists Loki threw his arms round Billy’s shoulders, pressing them impossibly close. The Sorcerer Supreme’s rhythm became more erratic, “It’s coming,” his voice was husky and urgent, “I’m gonna give you all of it.” One, two, three more rough thrusts and Billy was growling out his orgasm as he filled the other man. He held the blue-skinned devil flush against himself while his body still quaked in ecstasy. The younger sorcerer labored to catch his breath while he peppered Loki’s skin with kisses and laid down atop him.

          They lie there like that a moment just basking in post-coital bliss, until Billy shifted to lie beside Loki and lazily threw an arm around him. The god of mischief and stories made no move to leave, had no intentions of breaking this spell that they’d cast on one another. For once he was just going to be still, because for once in his numerous and very long lives he was content.


End file.
